The witches prophecy
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Stefan est avec Klaus, Elena et Damon n'ont rien pu faire pour le ramener. Entre temps, une amie d'Elena débarque à Mystic Falls et va créer la surprise générale chez Elena, Damon et les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si surprenant?


**The Witches Prophecy**

**Chapitre Un : Back Home**

Le soleil brille à Mystic Falls et tous les habitants semblent de bonne humeur. Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis une éternité, mais les habitants de cette ville n'ont vraiment pas changé! Ils ignorent toujours toutes les magouilles surnaturelles qui se trament sous leurs yeux. Depuis 150 ans j'évite cette ville et tout le bordel surnaturel qu'elle couve, mais maintenant je n'ai plus le choix de rentrer chez moi! J'ai un jour promis de veiller sur le doppelgänger et c'est la seule raison pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. Parce que voyez-vous, je suis une sorcière et les sorcières ne sont pas immortelles. Pas habituellement en tout cas sauf qu'apparemment il incombe aux sorcières de ma famille de veiller sur le doppelgänger et la dernière en date se trouve ici à Mystic Falls.

En recevant mes pouvoirs, j'avais 16 ans à l'époque, j'ai juré que je n'aurais pas de repos tant que Klaus ne serait pas mort et que la lignée Petrova ne serait pas en sécurité! Et bien les esprits des sorcières qui veillent sur les nôtres qui sont encore sur terre m'ont prisent au sérieux et je n'aurais droit au repos éternel qu'une fois ce beau salop mort. En clair c'est mal barrer pour moi parce qu'on ne peut pas tuer un original! Et croyez moi c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé! Bref, présentement je suis assise à une table au Mystic Grill et j'attends miss Elena Gilbert, mon amie depuis près de cinq ans et également l'actuel doppelgänger!

J'ai rencontré Elena par hasard il y cinq ans à Richmond. À l'époque elle n'avait que 13 ans et grâce à mes pouvoirs je me suis fait passer pour une gamine de cet âge-là. J'ai su que c'était elle à la minute où je l'ai aperçu de loin. Et les esprits des sorcières se sont empressées de me faire comprendre que je devais me lier à elle alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Par contre, remettre les pieds à Mystic Falls avant aujourd'hui m'étais impossible alors je me suis installée à Richmond qui est à une petite heure d'ici. Donc depuis cinq ans, je suis amie avec Elena et j'avoue je l'adore! Pour avoir rencontré la précédente doppelgänger dans le passé, je suis vraiment soulagée qu'Elena ne soit pas comme son ancêtre! Alors que je fais une grimace au souvenir de Katherine, je vois son sosie entrer dans le restaurant et se diriger vers moi. Je me lève et prend mon amie dans mes bras avant de la saluer!

- Elena! M'exclamais-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Tu m'as manqué chérie!  
>- Lilianna Scott! Rigola-t-elle en me rendant mon étreinte. Tu m'as manqué également et je suis ravie de finalement te voir à Mystic Falls!<br>- Je sais que j'ai tardé à venir ici, mais cette ville n'a jamais attirer mes sympathies je dois dire! Dis-je en rigolant.  
>- Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi! Répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Alors, Lily, qu'est-ce qui a réussi à avoir tes sympathies pour que tu te ramènes?<br>- La seule chose qui a mes sympathies c'est toi Lena! Dis-je en riant et en reprenant place à la table. En fait, ce sont tes dernières confidences qui m'ont poussé à venir! Dis-je en soupirant.  
>- Klaus? Dit-elle plus bas et totalement surprise. Tu veux voir des vampires? Rigola-t-elle ensuite.<br>- Effectivement c'est ce cher Niklaus qui m'amène ici! Dis-je en souriant devant la tête qu'elle fait. Oui, je sais qui il est. Le premier vampire à avoir été créé. Le premier de la famille originale. L'hybride complètement stupide qui veut se faire une armée d'hybride histoire de bien emmerder les gens! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je suis désolé Elena! Tu as bien faillis te faire tuer dans le processus de sa transformation en hybride et je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger!  
>- Bonnie était là, dit-elle sans trop comprendre, c'est elle qui m'a ramené!<br>- Bonnie Bennet, souriais-je doucement, la descendante d'Emily et puissante sorcière. Je suis contente qu'une Bennet soit dans ta vie!  
>- Comment sais-tu tout ça? Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.<br>- D'abord je suis désolé de t'avoir mentis, soupirais-je en la voyant froncer les sourcils, mais tu avais à peine 13 ans à l'époque alors je ne pouvais pas débarquer et dire « Salut Elena! Je suis une sorcière vieille de 170 ans qui a pour seul but dans la vie de protéger les doppelgänger et la lignée Petrova tant et aussi longtemps que Klaus sera vivant!» Ça ne l'aurait pas fait je crois! Voilà pourquoi je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir été là, mais Mystic Falls … C'est ma kryptonite cette ville!  
>- Toi et tes références ! rigola-t-elle au mot kryptonite. Mais tu es une sorcière? Bonnie m'a dit qu'elles ne sont pas immortelles!<br>- Ouais normalement pas! Dis-je en secouant la tête. J'ai reçu mes pouvoirs à 16 ans et c'est là que la gouvernante de ma mère, qui était devenue la mienne depuis sa mort, m'a tout expliqué. Mes pouvoirs, la mission des femmes de ma famille et tout le bazar. Apparemment il incombe aux femmes de ma famille de protéger les doppelgänger de la lignée Petrova. J'ai juré que je n'aurais pas de repos tant que Klaus ne serait pas mort et la lignée Petrova en sécurité. Les esprits des sorcières m'ont prisent au sérieux et m'ont rendue immortelle. Je pourrais mourir seulement si Klaus meurt et j'ai fini par comprendre que cela n'arrivera jamais! Terminais-je en soupirant.  
>- Je suis…scotchée! Déclara Elena clairement surprise. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Mystic Falls.<br>- C'est ici que je suis née. Soufflais-je tristement. Mes frères sont mort pendant la chasse aux vampires de 1864 et mon père peu de temps après l'incendie de l'église. J'ai évité Mystic Falls pendant 150 ans et si je ne t'aimais pas autant je ne serais pas là!  
>- Tu as perdu ta famille à cause des vampires? Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.<br>- Oui c'est ça! Dis-je en soupirant tristement. Mon père passe encore, je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec lui, mais mes deux frères étaient mon univers, ils étaient tout pour moi alors les perdre…J'ai quitté Mystic Falls la veille de la mort de mon père. Initialement, je voulais seulement aller passer quelques temps chez ma grand-mère maternelle à Austin au Texas, mais quand j'ai appris la mort de mon père j'ai juré que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds à Mystic Falls!  
>- Je suis désolé pour toi tu sais! Me dis doucement Elena, réellement compatissante. Qu'est-ce qui est advenu des possessions de votre famille?<br>- J'ai hérité de tout. Dis-je doucement. Normalement tout aurait dû revenir à mon frère aîné ou à mon frère cadet advenant la mort de l'aîné, mais bon ils sont morts tous les deux alors c'est moi qui ai tout eu. J'ai fait fermer la maison, libérer les esclaves et domestiques et fait venir à Austin les chevaux. Aujourd'hui encore les terres de ma famille m'appartiennent mais malheureusement le manoir et les autres bâtiments ont étés détruit dans un incendie, quelques années après mon départ, pendant la guerre.  
>- C'est vraiment triste! Soupira Elena. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, perdre sa famille dans des conditions comme ça…<br>- Okay! M'exclamais-je soudainement. Stop à l'apitoiement et aux pensées noires! On se bouge et on va chez toi, je veux voir Jer'! Il y a trop longtemps que tu ne m'as plus emmené Jeremy!  
>- Il va être ravi de te voir! Souris Elena en se levant. Quand je lui ai dit que je devais te retrouver au Grill, il a piqué une crise à son devoir d'histoire qui l'empêchait de venir!<br>- Et comme votre tuteur c'est votre prof d'histoire…dis-je en rigolant.  
>- Il ne pouvait pas y échapper d'autant plus que Rick est à la maison! Termina Elena en riant.<p>

Nous quittons toutes les deux le restaurant en rigolant et grimpons chacune dans nos voitures respectives. Elena se balade dans la mini cooper de Jenna et moi je conduis ma superbe Ford Mustang 67 rouge. J'adore cette voiture. Sur la route je suis mon amie jusqu'à chez elle et une fois arrivé trois voitures sont stationnées dans l'allée. L'une d'entre elle doit être à Alaric, mais les deux autres je ne sais pas. Une fois aux côtés d'Elena elle me dit que l'une est à Caroline que j'ai déjà rencontré et l'autre à un certain Damon qui est semble-t-il le frère de son ex et son ami également. Cependant, elle ne sait pas du tout ce qui ce passe alors histoire de voir nous nous dirigeons vers la maison dans laquelle nous entrons.

Rapidement, des voix nous parviennent de la cuisine et à mi-chemin vers celle-ci je me fige totalement sous le regard surpris d'Elena. Parmi les voix qui nous proviennent, une voix d'homme aux intonations colériques me propulse dans le passé. Pourtant c'est impossible! Ça ne peut pas être lui!

Elena essaie de me faire réagir, mais je suis complètement paralysée. L'espoir fait battre follement mon cœur, mais la peur de me tromper m'empêche de bouger. Une à une les personnes dans la cuisine en sortent alerter par Elena. Jeremy en premier, suivit par Caroline, Bonnie et celui qui doit être Alaric. Le dernier et non le moindre, le propriétaire de la voix en question, passe finalement la porte et je laisse passé un petit hoquet de surprise. Il porte un jean noir, une chemise noire, une veste en cuir noir et la chevalière aux armoiries de notre famille. C'est loin des costumes auxquels j'étais habituée, mais tellement lui! Ses yeux bleus azurs identiques aux miens se posent sur moi et je vois la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Les larmes dévalent mes joues quand je m'élance pour lui sauter dans les bras sous les regards médusés des autres.

- Damon! Gémis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou alors qu'il me serrait à m'en briser les os.  
>- Lily! Dit-il le visage dans mes cheveux. Ma Lily jolie! Tu m'as tellement manqué!<br>- Ne me refait plus jamais un truc pareil tu m'entends? M'exclamais-je en me reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Te faire tuer et transformer par un vampire et ne pas venir me le dire! Non mais à quoi est-ce que tu as pensé?  
>- Premièrement, rigola-t-il en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues, c'est Père qui nous a tué Stefan et moi en nous tirant en pleine poitrine. Pour le coup, on doit notre transformation à Katherine. Et deuxièmement, quand je suis revenu tu étais partie depuis longtemps et j'ai attendu pour être certain de ne pas te faire de mal! Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas supporté!<br>- Père vous a tué? M'exclamais-je horrifiée. Alors tant mieux s'il est mort ce vieux con! J'aurais aimé le tuer moi-même!  
>- C'est Stefan qui s'en est chargé! Rigola Damon, clairement fier de Stefan.<br>- Bien dans ce cas! Dis-je en souriant. Où est-il, d'ailleurs?  
>- Euh ça, ça va pas te plaire par exemple. Bredouilla-t-il, confus.<br>- Damon Lorenzo Salvatore! Grognais-je en m'éloignant pour le toiser. Où est Stefan?  
>- Il a sacrifié sa liberté et son humanité pour me sauver la vie et maintenant il joue au ripper à quelque part dans le pays? Lança rapidement Damon avec une grimace.<br>- Da tutti i demoni dell'inferno! Jurais-je en italien. Comment une telle chose a put se produire? M'exclamais-je abasourdie.  
>- Euh désoler de vous interrompre! Lança Elena que j'avais complètement oubliée. Mais avant de se lancer dans le pourquoi du comment de la situation présente, l'un de vous deux voudrait bien nous expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel?<br>- Désolé pour ça, Elena! Dis-je avec un petit sourire. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dis tout à l'heure au Grill?  
>- Ouais, tu es une sorcière, tu es née ici à Mystic falls et tes frères sont mort en 1864 pendant la chasse aux vampires! Énuméra-t-elle rapidement. Je ne comprend toujours pas!<br>- Scott n'est pas mon véritable nom de famille. Dis-je en souriant, tout en dirigeant tout le monde vers le salon.  
>- Attend! S'exclama Damon. Tu as osé changer de nom de famille! Dit-il en colère.<br>- Hey ho du calme Damon! Dis-je en riant. J'ai mes raisons pour cela. Bref, repris-je pour Elena qui me fait des gros yeux, mon véritable nom complet est Lilianna Rosalinda Salvatore. Damon est mon frère aîné, alors que Stefan est mon frère cadet!  
>- OH MON DIEU! S'exclama Elena en détachant bien ses mots. Tu es la sœur de Damon et Stefan! Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas!<br>- Et moi c'est au fait qu'elle soit une sorcière de 100 je ne sais pas combien d'années que je ne crois pas! S'exclama Bonnie, méfiante.  
>- Bonnie Bennet, descendante d'Emily et héritière des pouvoirs de la lignée Bennet. Dis-je en souriant. J'ai connue Emily et si je détestais royalement sa pétasse de maîtresse, j'adorais Emily et nous nous entendions très bien!<br>- Là je confirme pour les deux! Rigola Damon au souvenir des qualificatifs pour Katherine. Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors là pas du tout Katherine!  
>- C'est normal que je déteste la salope qui détruisait à petit feu mes deux frères! Grognais-je à ces souvenirs. Bref, je suis une sorcière Bonnie et une bonne sorcière tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.<br>- Pourquoi Damon ou Stefan n'ont jamais dit qu'ils avaient une sœur sorcière? Demanda-t-elle, toujours suspicieuse.  
>- Parce qu'ils l'ignoraient. Dis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour Damon. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur en parler, pas avec leur degré d'implication auprès de Katherine. Les femmes de la famille Salvatore sont des sorcières très puissantes qui existent depuis très très longtemps. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et j'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas, jamais aucun homme de notre famille n'avait été mis au courant. Il incombe aux femmes de la lignée Salvatore de veiller sur les femmes de la lignée Petrova et de protéger le doppelgänger. Pendant très longtemps, les femmes de notre famille ont veillées sur la descendance de Katherine jusqu'à ce qu'elles perdent la trace de la lignée principale près d'un siècle avant moi. Quand j'ai reçu mes pouvoirs à l'âge de 16 ans j'ai fait la pire connerie possible. J'ai juré que je n'aurais de repos que lorsque Klaus serait mort et la lignée Petrova en sécurité. Malheureusement pour moi, les esprits des sorcières m'ont prisent au mot et m'ont donnés l'immortalité. Seul le jour où Klaus mourra j'obtiendrais le droit de mourir comme tout être vivant. Sauf que malheureusement encore une fois c'est mal barré parce que Klaus ne peut pas mourir! Et croyez-moi, j'ai essayé très souvent avec plein de techniques toutes plus efficaces etou folles les unes des autres!

- Tu as affronté Klaus? Demanda Damon, inquiet.  
>- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Damon! Dis-je en souriant. Je suis encore en un seul morceau comme tu peux voir! J'ai mes cicatrices, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que cet imbécile va réussir à m'avoir!<br>- On dirait vraiment qu'il ne te fait pas peur! Commenta Caroline.  
>- Klaus me faire peur? Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Ça va prendre bien plus qu'un hybride-vampire original pour me faire peur!<br>- Tu n'as pas changée, Lily! Rigola mon frère. Déjà à l'époque elle passait son temps à s'engueuler avec Katherine!  
>- C'est pas non plus cette pouffiace qui va me faire peur! Grognais-je. La prochaine fois que je tombe sur elle, elle va pas en croire sa douleur!<br>- Alors là je demande à voir! Déclara Damon avec son sourire en coin.  
>- Tu n'es pas supposer être amoureux d'elle toi? Demandais-je.<br>- Il y a longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas! S'exclama-t-il, quasiment vexé.  
>- Tant mieux! Rigolais-je. Je crois que je t'aurais frappé si tu m'avais dit oui!<p>

La discussion continue encore longtemps et Damon et les autres me racontent en détail la dernière année et demie qui vient de s'écoulée à Mystic Falls. Stefan a sacrifié sa liberté et son humanité pour sauver la vie de Damon et protéger celle d'Elena. Je m'en veux réellement de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger Elena, car ainsi Stefan n'aurait pas eu à tout sacrifier aux pieds de Klaus. Je jure que je ne laisserais pas Klaus faire du mal plus longtemps à Stefan! Damon n'a peut-être pas réussi à sauver Stefan, mais moi il est hors de question que je laisse les choses ainsi sans rien faire!

Je suis infiniment heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Damon vivant! Je ne pensais jamais que cela pourrait arriver un jour et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse, mais je ne pourrais être entière, et surtout rassurée, que lorsque j'aurais Stefan à mes côtés! Damon a toujours été mon phare, mon roc sur lequel m'appuyer pour tenir debout. À chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma vie j'allais voir mon grand frère qui s'empressait de régler mon problème, de me réconforter et de me surprotéger!

Stefan, lui, a toujours été ma raison de vivre. J'ai deux ans de différence avec Damon et cinq avec Stefan alors contrairement à lui, moi j'ai connu notre mère et j'ai des souvenirs d'elle. Sans vouloir la remplacée, parce que franchement c'est impossible, j'ai toujours fais de mon mieux pour être un substitue suffisant pour mon petit frère, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il aurait dû avoir de notre mère. Je l'ai toujours fait pour Stefan, mais avouons-le, également pour Damon. Les gens ont tendance à l'oublier, mais le rôle et la présence de la femme de la maison était tout aussi importante que celui de l'homme à cette époque et ce rôle m'a été donné dès ma plus tendre enfance et je me suis toujours efforcée de le faire du mieux que je pouvais pour Stefan et Damon.

Je ramènerais Stefan même si je dois y laisser ma vie. Parce que c'est mon petit frère, parce que je l'aime infiniment, parce que c'est un peu de ma faute s'il a dû en arriver là, parce qu'il manque énormément à Damon, à Elena et à toute la bande. Mais surtout, surtout, je vais ramener mon petit frère parce que lui plus que n'importe qui mérite d'être heureux dans la vie et qu'il est mon devoir de grande sœur de faire tout ce que je peux pour qu'il le soit! Et qui sais, peut-être réussirais-je à m'occuper de Klaus du même coup?


End file.
